Sonic's Equestrian Expedition
by SteelWind
Summary: A not-so-lame Sonic/Equestria fic. First Fic Ever! Rate and Comment, I'm open to critiqes and suggestions!


Sonic's Equestrian Expedition

By The Renaissance (SteelWind)

PROLOGUE

_Someplace, in a Final Stage far, far away…_

"Alright, Robotnik! It's over! I've got all the Emeralds!"

"It doesn't matter! Super or not, your death is still inevitable!"

_A great fight was waged between the super- powered hedgehog and the malevolent scientist, both having great power at disposal, doing whatever it took to win this battle between good and evil._

"Eggman, you're finished! I'm sick of you and all of the trouble you cause, so I've got something just for you! Eat my new move, for the first time, and last! **CHAOS SENTENCE**!"

_With him glowing in a glorious gold and bluish aura, Shot a glorious beam of chaos energy at his adversary…but the flagitious doctor had something dastardly up his sleeve…_

"OH HOHOHOHO! You really think after all these years, I wouldn't prepare for something like this?"

"…No…"

"AAGHH! That's it, Get a load of this! **IMPERMIABLE DARKNESS**!"

_In a flash, Robotnik's robot was covered with a glowing red barrier that was shining with dark energy. It not only blocked Super Sonic's attack, but shot it back at him!_

"Whaa..? It's coming back? How?"

"AHAHAHA! Ever heard of dark energy? The universe is loaded with the stuff! And since my robot just so happens to be able to generate it!"

"Yikes! So that's why that thing's so powerful!"

"Precisely! And that makes this shield able to repel any attack!"

"AHH! NO! I CALL HAX! HYAAAGGHHH!"

_And in a flash, Sonic was gone…_

"OH HOHOHO! I've finally got that hedgehog! With his own attack even!

I may have lost the Chaos Emeralds, but with Sonic out of the picture it doesn't even matter! And now, world domination! HAHAHAHAHA- *cough*"

ACT I

(Deep out in a forest, someplace in a world unknown)

"Ugh… dang… My super attacks hurt more than I thought.. Wait! Where am I? It looks like a forest from earth... But I'm sure that's not where I am …

Well, whatever, I better get outta here and figure out where exactly I landed, and maybe a Chaos Emerald or two along the way!"

_Thus Sonic blazed off at the speed of sound, looking for answers as to where he might be and searching for the emeralds to get back home…_

ACT II

"Man, its like this jungle goes on forever!"

_Sonic ran through the forest for what seemed like hours. He kept his eyes peeled for exits, people and emeralds, but unfortunately, to no avail. _

_Then he heard what he thought sounded like a struggle…_

"Take this!"

"GRYAHHH!"

"Huh? Someone's in trouble!"

_And in a flash, sonic bolted off at the speed of sound to the sorce of the noise. _

_What he saw was a purple unicorn fighting a dog-lion...he was now completly confused._

"HYRAAAAGHH!"

_The indignant beast was preparing a fatal attack against the struggling unicorn._

"Ugh... I can't hack it... it looks like it's over...huh?"

"Not if I can help it!"

_Sonic swooped in with a powerful drop-kick and knocked the monster out._

"Are you o.k.?"

"Y-Yeah... thank you."

"Good... we better get outta here, it's starting to wake up!"

"Okay, I'll just...whaahah!"

_So as just as quick as he came, Sonic scooped up the unicorn and bolted onward from the waking beast._

ACT III

_Later that afternoon..._

"So, lemme get this straight, Twilight. I'm in a world full of magical, sentient lifeforms known as 'ponies', and I'm in 'ponyville'."

"Correct. And you're from a world where all the woodlin creatures are self-aware and both bipedal and quadrupadal; and during your fight with a balding, middle-aged, psychopath in space, you were sent to our world and need a way back."

"Exactly."

"Well, that's not a problem! The only thing is, it's gonna take me a few days to get the spell ready."

"Geez, thats not a problem for you? You must really know your stuff; Thanks!"

"No problem, it's the least I could do for you saving my life today! Speaking of which, how'd you move so fast? You even got to my house in 1 minute when it should've taken an hour! You're almost as fast as one of my friends!"

"Hehehe...well you see, when you're as awesome as I am, y-... WA WAWA WHAT? ALMOST!"

"Yep! My friend Rainbow Dash is the fastest in Equestria! I can honestly say nothing is faster than her."

"Oh really? Do you know where your little 'dashie' is so I can challenge her to a match?"

"Calm down, Sonic! It's obvious you want to prove who's faster, but that's gonna have to wait. She's gonna be off in cloudsdale for a few days-"

"No prob, I'll just go over there and-"

"Cloudsdale is in the sky, and you dont even know where it is..."

"Oh... right..."

"Why don't you relax, it's late, and you're going to have to get a knowledge of where you anyways. We'll handle all the big stuff in the morning, alright?"

"You're right... sorry for acting so hyper, I'm normally not like this, it's probably from the fall. Alright, I'm on the roof."

"The roof? You're sleeping on the roof?"

"Don't force me to elaborate, this chapter is long enough as it is..."

"What're you...okay. Goodnight, Sonic."

"Night, Twilight!"

_And thus, our heroes rest easy, readying themselves for the next day and the events to come._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction EVER. I'm sorry if its not up to standards, but I can only get better by experimenting! I thought I'd do a sonic in equestria fic since there were never any that fit exactly to my taste :p _

_Please, Rate and Comment!_


End file.
